That Sakura Tree
by mickio
Summary: Sakuno was poised to be the wedding planner of an heiress and a hot-shot tennis player. Little that she know that this player was the same man who had caused her heartache years ago. Was she trying to plan a wedding or trying to plan the death of heart?


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

This is an attempt at writing an ongoing series starring Sakuno and Ryoma. I really hope I could finish tis -I'm a lazy person and I write when I feel like it. But I had a steady plot for this one and I have written most of this on my notebook so rest assured that updates would not take awhile. I have ideas saved up but feel free to comment on the story line and my writing style, as well. It has been years since I've written an ongoing fanfiction and I need all the help I can get. This hasn't been edited that much, so please excuse the shizz and the wrong grammar and whatever faults that you may find. I'm open for constructive criticism and I'm always looking for ways in order for me to write better than before. Chapter One: The day he said goodbye

**Chapter One**

Everything is not as it seems. Each person has its own story; and with regards to how they'd come in terms of that; well, there ought to be an either beautiful or dreadful story behind it. Just like the couple passionately kissing in the park near the sakura tree. You might wonder if they'd just hooked up, or they have been lovers reunited after a long time of abandonment. Or the old man with a cane, staring sadly at the sakura tree. You would wonder how the sad look in his eyes had come to place. What was the story behind it? Was that longing, sad gaze about his wife? Or perhaps a love that he has lost because of unexpected events? We wouldn't know. She found it beautiful. It was intriguing. It was fascinating.

Sakuno was sitting at a bench in the park. She had observed a lot of people, and sometimes she would draw conclusions with some of them. Say, for example, the said passionate couple near the tree. Sakuno, ever the romantic, thought that they were estranged lovers, who had confessed their love in the same sakura tree years ago; and after years and years of longing for each other; they've met up and had reunited. Sakuno shook her head; it was how she imagined her love story would be. Their love story.

'_I wondered how people perceived me when they saw me sitting here alone'. _She sighed.

At 25, Sakuno is a young professional trying her luck in her chosen field - As an upcoming wedding planner. A profession, not chosen by her, but is entirely a coincidence on her part. Her bestfriend, Tomoka, tried unsuccessfully to plan her cousin's wedding. And Tomoka planning a wedding, Sakuno gathered, was a disaster. So being a good friend, she stepped up and tried to patch up Tomoka's mistakes and thereby planning her first wedding. It turns out that Sakuno has a knack at wedding planning that she decided…Rather Tomoka decided to open a wedding planning business with Sakuno.

"Sakuno? Earth to Sakuno!" Tomoka shouted while standing infront of her. She was late, they had agreed on meeting an hour ago but then, Tomoka was very busy that morning. At 25, Tomoka had not changed. She was still the Tomoka that Sakuno knew when they were 12.

"What is it, Tomo-chan? And you're late!"

"I'm sorry, Horio got me held up. Anyway, I have news and this was what Horio has been telling me about. You would be surprised. Ryoma-sama is going to be in Japan two days from now! According to Fuji-sempai, Ryoma-sama is going to announce something big! Ryoma-sama told Horio-kun and Horio, the loudmouth that he is, told me and the sempai-tachi… they're thinking of a surprise welcome home party for Ryoma-kun. We are invited, of course." Tomoka told Sakuno. She continued to talk and tell Sakuno about the plans but Sakuno, knowing by now how to pretend to listen, tuned her out.

"It would be nice to see him again…" Sakuno had whispered but she was in another world; A world secret even to their family and friends, her world with her prince. She stared at the sakura tree and she was lost. She remembered it clearly…

It was a cold day. Flecks of snow lingered on her hair and eyelashes but she doesn't mind. Sakuno has always liked winter. Even the cold. She does not know why, but for her winter has always been the way towards spring and spring was Sakuno's favorite season. It signifies new life.

Everything flowed through its usual routine that day. She was late for school, she went to her classes, she met up with Ryoma at lunch and Ryoma asked her to wait for him after school. It was as normal as any other days but she had been feeling out of it lately. She had fun at lunch and Tomoka jokes are helping but she felt that something would happen. Maybe she would fail an exam, or her grandmother would scold her about something. Or worst, she would fail English. Sakuno cringe, she does not want to fail any subject. She had much pride on herself and she does not want to disappoint her grandmother nor Ryoma, who has been patiently teaching her English when he can. She smiled.

'Ryoma and Sakuno.'

She liked the sound of it. The two of them has been on a secret relationship for about six months now. The sempais scheming to get them to confess their feelings since first year in junior high all failed. But the schemes made way for Ryoma to admit to himself his true feelings. They got together one day while Ryoma was walking Sakuno home. He just told her unceremoniously that he likes her and that he would like for them to start dating. However, they decided to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. For Sakuno's sake.

"Sakuno." A deep baritone voice called. He was already wearing his school clothes, having changed out of his sweaty regulars' uniform.

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno whispered. Gone are the days when Sakuno would stutter in front of Ryoma. He once told her that she was too shy for her own good and after that, she decided to step out of her shell. One step at a time, of course. They began to become good friends after graduating from junior high and entering high school.

They went to the park near her house. It's the place that they had confessed their feelings.

"I'm leaving for America. I don't know when I'll be back. It might take months, years, decades. I don't know. But I don't want you to wait for me. It would be unfair to you." Ryoma suddenly said, his eyes were sad but they were determined.

Time stopped for Sakuno. He said what she had been dreading to hear. She knew he would leave her. But she had not anticipated that it would be too soon.

"Sakuno…. say something." Ryoma is looking at her worriedly. He had been nervous all day. He had known this for about a week and was dreading the day he would have to tell her of his plans. He does not want her to wait for him. It's too unfair. He would be too busy and he does not know what would happen in the near future.

"I'm okay Ryoma-kun. It hurts but I'll be okay. I know that this would happen sooner or later." Sakuno replied, tears forming in her eyes. She stopped it before it could fall. "You know that I will support you and your tennis career... All throughout."

Ryoma stepped closer to Sakuno and hugged her. They decided to continue their relationship while they can and ending it the day before he has to go to America. They would also keep their relationship a secret… and they had. Until this very day.

She snapped out of her musings and turned to Tomoka, who was still going on and on about Ryoma-sama and his upcoming party. She smiled sadly, she had lied to Tomoka. In all honesty, she would rather not see him again. For years, she waited for him to come back home, even if he told her not to wait for him. But time passed and not a single shadow of her beloved was seen in Japan. He was too busy with is tennis career. She was happy for him but she knew she had to stop hoping. Thinking that waiting was a lost cause, she stopped yearning for him and decided to heal her heart. She stopped waiting and stopped caring, to no futile. But time made way for her to forget. She wasn't healed, far from it, but she was getting there. The road to happiness was a long and winding, and her journey was just beginning of the race.

That's why she was not eager to meet him yet. She was not ready, she was not yet healed and she would rather not let him disturb her mending fragile heart.

Sakuno had not slept very well the night before.

One person

So many things.

Ryoma Echizen.

'Why do you keep disturbing my thoughts?'

'_This should be a great day. New important client. I will not waste my time thinking of that guy.' _

Kanzaki Michiko. A new client referred to her by a satisfied high profile client. She had gathered that Kanzaki Michiko was a very wealthy young woman. The daughter of a wealthy businessman whose operations varies from sports equipments to restaurants. The father was also a very famous beneficiary of tennis players. And she heard that Kanzaki Michiko was to be wed to a hot-shot tennis player. Albeit, undisclosed, as of the moment.

"Hello,I'm looking for Ryuuzaki Sakuno." A voice was heard through her office. She decided not to waste her secretary's time and went out of the office to greet the expected guest. She made her presence known and turned to who she presumed was Miss Kanzaki.

"Hi, I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno. Miss Kanzaki, am I right?" Sakuno asked, wanting to confirm the identity of the said visitor. When the elegant lady nodded, she proceeded with giving her a warm welcome. "I'm afraid it would just be me today. My partner, Tomoka, is still at a meeting with one of our clients. Please take a seat." Sakuno led Michiko to her office and asked her receptionist to prepare tea for the both of them.

"So, Kanzaki-san, I heard that you just got back from the States. How was your trip? It was well, I hope?" Sakuno asked. Small talks were never her thing. It was one of those things that Sakuno hated in her line if work. But she has to cope if she wanted to be successful.

"It was fine. I'm used to flights and jet lags are normal for me. Thank you for asking, though. What I hate is travelling alone. You see, my fiancée still has a match when I left for the States. He would arrive on a later date, which I hope would be tomorrow or the day after." Michiko said, smiling at Sakuno. She put her mug at the table and sighed. Michiko Kanzaki seemed to miss her fiancée already. Ahh, the joys of being in love.

"If I may ask Miss Kanzaki, what is the name of your fiancée? I'm a tennis fan, myself. I might know him." Sakuno said, smiling graciously. Only a tennis fan. The understatement of the century.

"Ahhh. It's Echizen Ryoma. He still has two matches to complete before flying here." Michiko explaned, sipping her jasmine tea and eating a cookie newly placed on the table by the receptionist.

Time stopped for Sakuno upon hearing the fiancées name. Her widened eyes would have been a giveaway, save for Miss Kanzaki's lack of mind for Sakuno's expressions. She was beyond shocked. Seven years of no communication and news of his upcoming marriage would be the first news she would hear. The situation was out of hand and it was beyond worse. To think that Sakuno would be the one to plan their wedding! It would only be a matter of time when she would stop breathing and start dying inside.

'I don't want to see him but something in me wants to. Somehow, I still yearn to hug him, kiss him. I know these thoughts are futile but I did not sign up for this. I don't want to plan Ryoma Echizen's wedding, with some rich kid!'

Before his guest could find her unusual awkwardness with the situation, she decided to play along for awhile. She nodded to Michiko Kanzaki and focused her attention to the lady that would marry the love of her life. Michiko Kanzaki was beautiful. She was the epitome of a lady borne of golden spoon and good genes. She was a rich kid who had nothing to worry about all her life. Her looks also says something of her upbringing. One look at her and you would know that money plays a big part on her life. She had sleek and shiny straight black hair falls beyond her shoulders and her beautiful flowery dress hangs up above her knees; beautiful flowered lace Louboutin heels graced her feet. She was perfect. She was perfect for Ryoma-kun.

All right! First chapter done! It's kind of a raw writing. xD

Next chapter: Appearance of Ryoma and Tezuka.


End file.
